


Taking a Load Off

by TexanOutlaw149



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 09:44:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18588703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TexanOutlaw149/pseuds/TexanOutlaw149
Summary: A quick one shot based heavily on one of my favorite Overwatch artist V0N’s “Barn Dance” artwork of Jesse and Liz!Art can be found at the link below:https://twitter.com/vonlewd/status/1088512016736796673?s=21





	Taking a Load Off

“Darlin, we’re getting real close to being late! You almost ready?” Jesse McCree called up the stairs of his country home. 

“Don’t you rush me, Jesse!” Came back Elizabeth Caledonia Ashe’s annoyed retort. 

The cowboy chuckled to himself softly and pulled a cigar out of a jar sitting atop the table in the entrance of his home. From deep within the pocket of his sun-faded blue jeans, he produced a lighter. McCree put the cigar in his mouth and flicked the lighter to life, using its flames to ignite his choice of tobacco products. He puffed on it once or twice and checked himself in a mirror in passing. Jesse and Elizabeth were both nearing their forties now. For Jesse, that had gifted him with lightly graying hair and wrinkles at the corners of his eyes and mouth.

He brushed some dust off of his shirt at the shoulder and fixed a button that threatened to come loose. He was wearing a dark blue pearl-snap button up shirt with the top two buttons open, exposing a little bit of his chest and chest hair. The sleeves of the shirt were rolled and rested just below his elbow. He also wore a pair of faded jeans with a brown leather belt adorned with a large belt buckle. The buckle looked like engraved silver, and it depicted two single action cowboy revolvers crossed behind the skull of a bull. Jesse’s boots were one of his many pairs of solid brown boots with wood and leather bottoms. 

He winked at himself once in the mirror and then turned on his heel back towards the steps to call for his love once more, but when he saw her standing at the top of the steps, he stopped dead in his tracks and just gawked. 

She was standing on the top step, smiling down at him. She wore a light-brown dress that hung down off both of her shoulders, and came down into an obtuse u. Hanging from the collar was a white, v-shaped bit of fabric that looked like tassels. The faux-tassel collar wrapped all the way around the dress, and hung a little lower on the back. The sleeves and the skirt-like part of the dress were slightly translucent, revealing her tone arms and her long, muscular legs. Underneath the semi-translucent skirt, the light brown part of the dress seemed to form a body suit-like bottom that covered her nether regions and hugged her butt. The dress didn’t cover her entire butt, but she didn’t mind, and she knew Jesse certainly wouldn’t either. A silver and turquoise stone belt sat proudly on her waist, with a large flower buckle sitting right over her navel. She wore a pair of brown and blue boots that accented the dress perfectly. On her neck was a black silk choker adorned with a silver and turquoise ornament. She wore a thin silver bangle on her left wrist, and a black woven bracelet on the right. She pushed her snow-white hair behind her ear and revealed a silver hoop earring that was matched by the one hanging from the other ear. “How do I look?” She teased, knowing that her date was absolutely taken aback by how beautiful she looked. 

Jesse smiled brightly and shook his head in disbelief. “You look absolutely stunning, Liz.”

Ashe smiled even brighter and made her way down the stairs. “So, you ready, cowboy?”

“I am if you are.”

McCree chuckled, took her arm in his, and they made their way out to the truck. “Let’s go then.”

About twenty minutes later, they arrived to the dancehall and bar affectionally and oh-so creatively named The Barn. The Barn was exactly what it sounded like; it was an old run down barn that had been donated by its late owner to be repurposed for the community near Gruene, Texas where Jesse lived. As they walked up on the dancehall, they could hear the speakers playing old country music. Most of it was from the late 1900s, but some of it was from this century. The Barn never played a single song from later than 2020, however. 

As they walked through the double doors into the smoky, neon-filled space and found a table to stand at, Ashe stood up on the tips of her toes and gave Jesse a quick peck on the cheek. “Thank you for bringing me out here, Jesse. It’s been years since I’ve been here. Remember when we used to sneak in here when we were younger?”

Jesse laughed and nodded. “Yeah, I remember alright. After your parents bailed you out after the first time we got caught, they told you I was a bad influence.” He stroked his beard thoughtfully. “Now that I think about it, we never danced here. We just came to drink and cause trouble.” Jesse shrugged in a way that was reminiscent of his father figure with a shit-eating grin on his face. 

The woman chuckled a bit and wrapped her arms around him. She then put her head on his chest and looked up at him, smiling softly. “I’m glad we reconnected, Jesse. I love you.”

Jesse leaned down and kissed her lips softly, smiling when he broke the kiss. “I love you,” he replied. 

They sat there for a moment like that before one of their favorite songs came on and Jesse backed up and offered his hand to his partner. “Will you dance with me?”

Ashe’s face lit up scarlet, and she ran a hand through her hair nervously. “Oh, Jesse...I don’t know. You know I ain’t ever really danced before.” 

McCree smiled and shook his head and took her hands in his, backing them up towards the hardwood dance floor. “C’mon, darlin, you got this.”

And just like that, they were two-stepping together as if they’d been doing it for years. Their feet were in perfect rhythm. Ashe never stepped on McCree’s boots, and McCree never started leading too fast. Ashe would blush every once in awhile between their constant laughter and smiling.

“I ain’t built for this,” she laughed, breaking the silence between them. 

“Really?” Jesse raised a brow, somewhat surprised. “You’re a natural! You been holding out on me, Elizabeth Caledonia Ashe!”

Ashe tapped his chest with the back of her hand playfully and gave him a stern look. “You know I hate when you full-name me.” 

Jesse laughed once again. “I know, that’s why I do it, darlin.”

“You’re such an idiot.”

Jesse shrugged. “Sure. But I’m your idiot.” 

Ashe smiled brightly at the thought of that and pressed up against him. “Damn straight you are.” She once again stood on the tips of her toes and kissed Jesse deeply. The song ended, but they spent the rest of the night laughing, dancing, and enjoying their reunion. 

But their fun didn’t stop until long after they were back at Jesse’s, spending the rest of the night doing a dance of a different kind.


End file.
